


Sam's daughter

by Kadencewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadencewinchester/pseuds/Kadencewinchester
Summary: Just a day in Sam's life, with his favorite girl.





	Sam's daughter

**Author's Note:**

> when I made this I did not have an account  
> so oc is my username sorry

There’d person point of view

A two-year-old Kadence ran through the house finally stopping in the kitchen. “mommy, mommy gusted what?” asked the hipper girl.  
“What is it, sweet girl?” Rose said with a tired smile. “Daddy’s is coming home in this many days” Roselle watched as her daughter held up to fingers. “That’s awesome baby girl did you tell him bye” the little girl had just been on the phone with her father. “Yes mommy” the door opened and the little girl ran down the hall  
“Daddy, daddy” a little voice sang out. Sam opened his arms and got down to hug his daughter. “Hi princess,” said the deep voice of Sam Winchester. Hazel eyes meat gray-blue ones. “Daddy you say, you say that you no come back today” Sam smiled at his baby girl ‘his daughter’ his still couldn’t get over the fact that he had a daughter. “I know Baby girl I wanted to surprise you”  
“Mean mommy made pie and cupcakes” Kadence sad with way too much excitement. “What without me Katie bug I’m hurt.” Sam put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. “Where is your mommy” Sam was starting to get warred his wife would always greet him at the door?  
“I’m in the kitchen, Sammy.” Called to loving voice of Roselle Robinson, she had crept her last name when she married Sam. Picking his daughter up Sam walked into the kitchen bouncing the playful girl. “hey baby doll did you find daddy” Roselle cooed “Yes!” Katie all but yelled in her dad’s ear. “Hey that was my ear,” Sam told the girl in a warning tone. “Sorry daddy” Sam’s face softened. It was hard for him to stay mad at Katie. “You’re just too cute munchkin. Isn’t she Rosy” Sam cooed. “She’s the cutest” Rosy tickled the girl making her giggle. “Mommy that tickled”. Sam chuckled softly. “Hey look its someone’s bedtime,” Rose said in a sing-song voice. “Nooooo” cried the little girl. “Yes,” Sam carried Kadence up to her room. He carried her down the hall to a deep blue colored room. With toys all over the floor. And drawings on the walls. “Let's get you into your pj’s sweetheart” he walked to the stand-up closet and pulled out an oversized t-shirt. “Daddy I no want to go bed”  
Rose walked in the door “ why not Baby if you go to sleep now. When you wake up we can go to the park.” “ really!” asked a now tired Katie. “Yes really,” said Sam.  
Time skip to when Kadence wake up because I'm lazy.   
Kadence tiptoed to her parent's room and over to the bed then jumped on top of sam “ daddy wake up”. Sam forces himself to wake up to his daughter sitting on him. “Baby what are you doing up this early” Sam asked half asleep “ I had a scary dream daddy,” she said with tears in her eye.  
“Do you want to sleep with, mommy and daddy, baby girl?” she nodded her head and laid down on her father's chest. Sam raped his arms around her as they fell back asleep.  
KADENCE point of view  
When I woke up daddy and mommy weren’t in bed anymore so I’s went down  
Stars. “Daddy, daddy” “shh, I'm in the kitchen baby” I’s went in the kitchen and waked up to my daddy.  
SAM’S POINT OF VIEW  
Kadence came up to me in the kitchen a held up her arms “up” I laughed and picked her up putting her on my hip kissing her forehead. “Good morning baby girl.” “Goodmorning” she lad her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. "Baby, I need to put you down now." she shot me a dirty look "no" "excuse me? " I knew Roselle would be upset if I let her get away with that one: she was very strict when it came to Kadence being disrespectful . "no," I put her down on the floor "yes". Then she got mad and kicked me " hey do you want to go stand in the corner?" "no" when I looked down she was crying "s-sorry d-daddy I just missed you and want you to carry me's" I kneeled down and huge her "shh it's okay I just can't cook with you in my arms baby give me a minute, okay and no more kicking". "Otay" "good girl" she went to the living room to watch tv.  
I went back to cooking breakfast. a little bit later I was putting the food on the table crash from the living room I run in to see what it was and see Kadence crying and the table was on its side. "shh baby what happened?" I picked her up as I tried to get her to come down "I-i f-fell a-and hit my's head" "Shh let me see" I looked at her head there was a little bump on it.  
I kissed her head and then went into the kitchen to get her some ice when I came back Kadence was sitting on the sofa "put this on your head little one." she put it to her head.  
I picked Kate up and went back to the kitchen.

yep, just a day in my life, with my favorite girl.


End file.
